godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 15: Friends?? Or Couples??
I waited for Laura to return back into my room but she didn't appear. I thought about looking through the Den and the Lounge but I wasn't sure about it. I walked out of my room to see someone walking left and right to balance the stacked papers on top of each other. Something tells me that this person doesn't know about balance and the moment I passed by this person, everything fell as this person tripped. Talk about clumsiness to the maximum. Me: Here, let me help you. I gathered all the scattered papers on the floor and gave it back to person who was also collecting it. He introduced himself as Sora, a rookie working under Yuu's supervision. He thanked me for assisting him in collecting the papers and continued his way towards his room. I walked into the elevator and not even a single sight of Laura anywhere. I sighed then tested my luck at the Lounge, seeing Ciel and Hiro talking about something, Gilbert playing Pool with Haruomi Makabe, leader of the 4th Squad and Kigurumi reading a magazine featuring the Virtual Idol. Me: Where the heck could she be??? I wondered about it until Charles appeared from behind me with a grin. He patted my back and I reacted with a few punches at his face until he apologizes for what he has done. Charles: C'mon man, You're half aragami and yet you still bully your senior? Me: Does it look like I'm bullying a senior when you pop out like a creepy dude? Charles: It does make sense there.... I asked him if he saw Laura or not but then he replied that he didn't see her at all. I let out a long face and returned into my room while bumping into Sora, who wanted Charles' advice on something. After returning into my room and noticing a bunch of more letters on the floor, I sorted them out again but this time all of it for Laura. I didn't wanna peek into her buisness but I snooped one and read its contents without thinking back. Me: Blah blah blah, you're like a flower blooming in an open field when you're alone... I also checked the location and it points to the rooftop of the Den, hoping that I could catch this culprit and prove his worth towards Laura. I quickly walked towards the elevator and pressed the roof button. Me: Who is this person that's trying to get Laura? And where is she at this moment of time?? At Laura's location Laura: A-chu~ She sneezed while talking a bath at Arthur's old house, hoping that whoever called out her name will recieve a slap. Back At Arthur When the elevator doors opened, I walked out to see if someone's at the rooftop. I saw Sora standing there as if he's waiting for someone. I raised my voice and he jumped while giving a girly scream. Me: I didn't know you scream like a girl... Sora: It's because I'm the only male in my sibilings. Me: So did you put those letters in my room? Sora: What letters? I put them in Laura's Room. Me: I share that room with Laura.... What are you? Blind? Sora: But I asked Charles where she lived... Me: That guy is so gonna pay... I told Sora that I like Laura with all my heart but he didn't believed me and told me that I should mind my own buisness. He really pissed me off but I have to control my temper because of Achilles inside me could burst out and rage. I told him that we should settle this with a mission of hunting the highest amount of Ogretails. He accepted and told me that he won't back down, but as soon as we got to the stairs before the entrance to the elevator, Sora tripped and landed on me. I felt something soft on my palm as I pressed it once again to feel it's texture until I realize that was Sora on top of me. Sora: Ugh.... I stared at his face until something fell of him. It landed on the floor beside me and I didn't know what it is until Sora woke up. Sora: Huh? Looks at my hand and completely blushes Me: Um... Is something wrong?? Sora: YOU SICKO!!! He pushed himself away from me and grabbed that item to my right. He grabbed my collar and shaked me until I asked him what did I even do. Sora: You grabbed my chest now didn't you!?!?!?!? I'll make you pay!!! Me: Wait!!! I thought you were a guy!!! Sora: PEOPLE MISTAKE ME FOR A GUY!!! An awkward silence gloomed over as he said the truth. I was completely wordless about the conditions but what Sora said about mistaking him for a guy could be a joke... Me: You're joking right?? Sora: WHY WOULD I BE JOKING!?!?!? YOU MUST PAY BACK WHAT YOU STOLE!!! Me: Chill will ya!!! I'm trying to be sorry here but you're not letting me. He still hits me until something fell off. I stared at it unconsciously without batting an eye to realize Sora's actually a girl. Silence glooms over once again until Sora told me that I should keep this quiet or else she'll kill me. Me: Alright alright, I got your words... Now buzz off. Sora: Why you!!! She was about to hit me but tripped once again, hoping that it would be the last one but she landed on my face this time. Hoping that I would enjoy my time with Laura was spent off searching for her and Sora tripping on me instead of beating me up. She stood up and ran towards the elevator, hating her life even more before leaving some words for me. Sora: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!! I scratched my head and took out the necklace for Laura, hoping that its not damaged. Me: Whew~ It was not damaged since I fell down. I didn't know what else to do I went back into my room, with Laura waiting in there holding and reading a bunch of letter for her. Laura: Who are these from??? Me: Ask Sora. She tilted her head in confusion, only to let me explain who Sora is. She gave a nod to acept that she needs to decline that person before anything starts to get out of hand. The next day, I woke up with Laura beside me but noticed another letter at the door. I sighed at the letter and picked it up only to realize that letter is from Sora again. This is really getting out of hand and I have to react as Laura's boyfriend, flipping her off my bed, preparing everything for her, setting her hair straight, clothings and her eyepatch that was supposed to be covered while sleeping. Me: Never take off that eyepatch... Laura: But I wanna see your face while sleeping... Isn't this how your family does things? I'm not happy the fact that my mother taught her something about taking off that eyepatch. It wasn't supposed to be removed as it can affect her vision, or something after talking with Kisa. After leaving my room, I saw Charles walking towards us with a letter in hand. He passed it to Laura whom told her that Sora wanted to meet her but he also tells me to follow along. I asked Charles about Sora's gender at first look. Charles: Why she's a girl man... Let me guess... You thought she was a guy?? Me: That was my first impression... Until something happened... Charles: Heh~ It's your fault that you didn't do a good job. I elbowed him at the stomach before leaving to see Sora at the rooftop again. When we arrived, Sora was waiting in her clothings, dressed up as a guy. She wasn't convinced that I'm still her boyfriend and read out a poem that somehow didn't work on Laura. Sora: Do you like me now? Laura: Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about. She kept a straight face as Sora falls down from her response. It was completely her defeat since Laura loves me but something tells me that Sora isn't the easily giving up type. She kept on continuing it for a short while until Charles called us for a mission. We bid farewell to Sora before she causes a ruckus at the rooftop, leaving her behind and thanking Charles in the process. Charles: Oh this is why we never leave each other's backs. Problems always arise doesn't it? Me You said it. We both bumped our fist against each other before leaving for a mission. I hope Sora doesn't cause the same thing over and over or else I can report this to Yuu. Category:Blog posts